Thanos Island Terrorist Attacks
The terrorist attack is an ongoing hostage crisis on Thanos Island involving captured ambassadors from embassies of all of the main countries of Bellum Malleum. Prelude On a beautiful morning on Thanos Island, terror struck as the Korikkian Embassy was attacked by an unknown terrorist group, all of its guards overwhelmed within a few minutes. Many embassy staff were taken hostage, 23 of them executed on the spot. Just minutes after this assault, similar attacks commenced on the other embassies of the island. 87 international embassy staff were taken hostage. Occupation to End Shady Dunes Dunian legionaries arrived on the 3rd day of occupation. A fleet of two Guardian Frigates and one Flagstaff Destroyer came to transport 300 air assault legionaries of the 1st Air Assault Legion. After a salvo of cruise missiles, legionaires landed 10 at a time in the Shady Dunes Embassy via H-5 helicopters. After 45 minutes of cruise missile salvos and helicopter drops, a full cohort of legionaries landed in the embassy. Half went to clear a path to the beach to allow the other two cohorts to land. The other half began turning the embassy into a field HQ. Within a half an hour, the other cohorts had landed on the island. Slowly, the legionaries pushed into the island and ended up taking control over the main intersection of the islands two main roads. After coordinated efforts, the legionaries prepared to breach the Montau embassy, the last safe haven for the terrorists. They breached after a final cruise missile salvo and ended up saving the the rest of the hostages with the help of Czechostani CSP-1. Czechostan Czechostan immediately prepared to mobilize their forces, along with their special forces, the CSP-1. Three cruisers, two submarines, and one transport are sent to rescue the hostages. The Czechostani forces are late to arrive and see a sinking Korikkian destroyer. Czechostani General Voyvves is the commander of their forces He does not wish to land as soon as possible and orders a bombardment of the island. They are ordered to aid the Penguoin forces by attacking the terrorists' flanks. After a few days of bombardment, the CSP-1 lands on the coast and quickly makes it to the streets. They take out a few terrorists there, two snipers stay behind in case of trouble. They spot the embassy swarming with terrorists. The embassy has one weak spot: a broken window. The CSP-1 moves in to expose this and silently sneaks in. The five CSP-1 in the embassy take out five terrorists but one of the CSP-1 is shot in the leg and has to be carried out through the window to the transport. The CSP-1 kill most of the terrorists in the main hall via grenade. The CSP-1 rescued most of the hostages; there were eighteen total, eight were shot by the terrorists, five of which died, and the thirteen remaining hostages were sent to the transport. The three who did survive the gun wounds died from their injuries. Several of the CSP-1 were sent to aid Shady Dunes in disarming the terrorists and rescuing hostages while the others returned home. Lipitehsys Upon receiving the distress call from the Lehysian embassy, the armed forces of Lipitehsys immediately dispatched a small special operations platoon under the direct command of Admiral Sakai to Thanos Island. The team was airlifted from a loitering Lehysian Navy amphibious transport dock, the LFS Rush, and sent to secure the embassy compound. Upon securing the compound and eliminating all hostiles, Light Armoured Vehicles from the LFS Rush were landed and retrieved the embassy staff and strike team, moving them to the ship. Korikkia Korikkia's embassy was the first to be attacked, and a destroyer was mobilized and sent to cunduct offshore bombardment. Terrorists armed with recovered artillery overwhelmed the ship, which promptly sank. Next, the government airlifted several transport planes with a small number of Evaris Kresuat, who parachuted to the island and began searching the buildings for hostages. The government also mobilized a ship to collect recovered hostages. The ship was sunk when several hostages turned out to be terrorists, who set explosives in the ship. A few survivors found a lifeboat and made it back to the mainland. Category:History Category:Diplomatic Incidents